Into the Darkness
by Darkness666
Summary: A new comer has lived in the city where the titans had onced protected it but now he is trying to find a way to gain power and help them to defeat a new evil that has defeated the titans, destroyed slate, and overtaken all


Into the Darkness  
  
I sit here in this dark cold lifeless city wandering if anything could go right anymore. There is only one hope to this city it is the Teen Titans. They have been the protectors of this city for years. It was all going well to until the day that Zathar came to this city. The Titans were no match to his superior power. They now lay hidden from the world hoping to one-day regain control. I studied countless days and nights trying to master some power to help them. Then one day while I was studying I found the way to the big T shaped building in the middle of this city. I went over to it. I would have thought that it would be impossible to get in without being one of them but it was so old and corroded I was able to walk right in. I saw the room all covered in darkness not much of this old building was left. Then I saw a room that was somewhat darker then the others. I walked in it was the room of the one they used to call Raven. I walked around the room for a while then I saw it. A mirror (not the one that brings you to Raven's mind.) I walked over to it. It sucked me inside it. I lay there unconscious. What where am I this place it is horrible. Wait this is the home of Raven. I have to stay hidden I have no clue what monsters inhabit this planet and I would have no defense against it. I walked for countless hours hiding behind the rocks and torn down structures. Wait a second there is a huge monster right there. I do not have a clue what to do. Oh damn it spotted me what am I going to do. I jumped in the air as it plunged in to hit me. I hit him. It did not even affect him. He hit all over because his fist was bigger then my body. I went flying. I finally stopped because of the collision with a rock up ahead. He ran over to me and hit me repeatedly. I was deep in to the ground now. I had to get out of here fast or I was going to die. I ran for my life and that is when I found the book. It said Raven's across the front of it. Dust was all over the book. I opened it and coughed because of the dust that overwhelmed me. I read just three simple words azarath metreon zinthos. I practiced those words over and over again none stop. It was not long before when I said the words I started to levitate an object into thin air. I had done it I had finally gained a power now once I figured out how to get out of this place I could help the Teen Titans to destroy Zathar and regain control over the city. I went back to the place where I had first seen the monster. He was about to destroy a girl. I chanted the three words azarath metreon zinthos. I picked up a piece of ruble and threw it at him. The object hit him straight in the head. He screamed in pain. He started coming at me. Azarath metreon zinthos the girl said. She threw more pieces of ruble at the monster. It screamed then we both chanted the words azarath metreon zinthos. A huge piece of ruble floated above his head. It fell on top of his head. He fell unconscious. I walked over to the girl and figured out that it was an astroprojection of raven. She must be meditating and astroprojecting herself to different places to become stronger. I said hi. She did not respond she was exactly like I had heard she showed no emotions, which was like me. I had to do that now more then ever to keep my powers contained. We walked of until she came to me and said Blake you need to find a way out of here to help us and I know a way so I shall show you. She walked and I followed for a while until we came across a huge portal she told me that she was going to go back to her body the day that she was needed but I needed to find them now. I walked through and went back to the other side. Then I walked over to an elevator that was an escape rout to where all of them where now hidden It did not take long for me to find them. Who are you Robin said? Yah Beast Boy shouted. Well screamed Cyborg. I then answered I am Blake I have come to help you defeat Zathar. Is this for real is it really you said Starfire. Yes. How can we trust you said Robin? Well I have already spoke with Raven. That is impossible! Robin shouted. She is astroprojecting she said she would come when the time for her was then. Well then we should wake her up. Fine lets wake her up then. Fine then we will right now. 


End file.
